Fighting for life
by Kyonic
Summary: Ichigo's cousin Kahi is trying to understand her childhood past, and to know who her family is. The more Ichigo and his friends help her, the closer they find out about her untold life and the many secrets Isshin been keeping away from both Ichigo & Kahi


**Fighting for Life**

(Authors Note)

Ok.. This is my first Bleach Fan Fiction story...

I started watching Bleach a while ago due to two of my best friends (you know who you are.)

Anyway back to this story. I really wanted to write a story about Ichigo's family, though having one of my Oc character in it. I also wanted to write a bit about Ichigo fathers past and his wife's too; which also brings in his younger brother. The father of my Oc and their relationships and past.

Now before reading there is a bit of sword fight and mention of blood. (So bleach style)

So (I do not own the bleach characters) only my Oc

I would like to say special thanks for my BETA (Warrayfinson.) like always!

Who has been helping me with my spelling, Grammar and being in Character.

(End of Authors Note)

_**Chapter one: A Loner**_

"You are a loner, who has no family or past, so stop make believing that you do" a past voice inside of me spoke, making my blood run cold. I didn't take notice of it, still running in the snow that fell like hail. I saw my hot breath making airy puffs. All I ever wanted in life was to be strong like my older cousin, Ichigo Kurosaki. I even promised on my mother's grave that I will try to protect everyone I ever cared about, and to keep on living no matter what happens.

Why did she die? How could she leave me in this world all by myself without any happiness? My father had left me and never came home that night.

"_Kahi, how are you going to protect everyone from Aizen? You can't do it all alone; not even the thirteen captains can, and they are soul reapers."_

'Come on, I'm kinda a soul reaper! I have a Zanpakuto and these powers!' I said out loud to the voice inside my mind. I know deep down that he knew what I was thinking.

"_No you are a Visored, a strong one; but you are not ready to take it all on your shoulders, not yet. You haven't fully mastered my powers. Your full potiental hasn't been reached. You have yet to discover all of my powers."_

'You're right…I don't have it within me to kill anyone; and what do you mean reaching my full potential?… I have reached it!'

"_No dumbass! He meant… controlling and wielding me! And here I thought maybe you had a brain. Yes, you have a very high spiritual power; however controlling that power without any limitations, that's what you need to do. Without that you just a scared little girl hidden behind a big, powerful sword."_

I suddenly froze, feeling a stronger spiritual pressure surrounding me. My zanpakutō appeared in my right hand. The next thing I knew the environment around me changed; to a place with one side showing an icy field, and the other side made up of fiery, molten rock. I stood in the middle of the two, knowing that both worlds were at my command.

"Dumbass, what do you want now?" spoke the hollow inside of me, carrying the same zanpakuto I did. He was completely white and wore a long trench coat and under it wore a top that had rips all over. His cargos pants had chains hanging off his hips, and wore a silver necklace. In his ear he had a piercing, a silver stud.

'_I never knew too much about the hollow inside of me,' _I reflected '_or how he got there...but I know that he is hiding something that answers those questions and will not tell anybody. I was only ten years old when I first met him, in my dreams. Then when I was fourteen, that's when Zenhutzo came.' _

"Enough hollow!" He walked out of the shadows of the two mountains that met halfway. He wore a long black coat that reached to his knees. One eye was flaming red the other a deep water blue. His hair was black. He would be a bit taller than Ichigo, but I would never know because of those high brown boots. Zenhutzo spoke again "This is serious. You could get us all killed!"

Then a strong wind pulled me away from the inner world; leaving two panicked faces behind. I saw a teenager boy in a white coat in front of me.

"What do we have here? A lost puppy?" said the stranger, sending unpleasant chills up my spinal. The sun had gone long ago, and the street lamps went on, revealing more of this person.

I started to shake. I was frozen, _'Why can't I move? His spiritual pressure is unbelievable! I need to… I have to… move! I need to get out of here!'_

"Are you okay? Why are you shaking? Wait a minute are you scared of me girl? Well let me tell you a little secret…I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked drawing my zanpakuto.

"Oh, so little puppy knows how to speak; now we're getting somewhere. What are you going to do with that toothpick of yours? Clean my teeth?" He pointed to his mask, to the two long tiger fangs.

Out of anger, I started to run up to him with my zanpakuto at shoulder height swishing it forward. As it sliced I found myself falling on one knee feeling a cut on my left cheek. "What a lazy attack puppy, I don't think I even got a scratch. Oh wait…you did! What a shame..."

"Who the hell are you calling puppy, jerk?" I yelled as my zanpakuto shined blue. The weather went colder, as it started to snow, like tears from heaven.

"Howl Zenhutzo!" I cried. The familiar blue wolf came changing at the stranger, busting into a huge cloud of blue smoke once it hit him. I waited for it to settle.

I first saw a huge, thick layer of a wall of ice in front of me, with no sign of the stranger. _'Thank goodness'_ I thought dropping my guard.

"Aren't you frighting anymore?" I felt his blade tip on my back and he started to laugh. "Now, I've got a message from Aizen. He hoped you had a good life with that family of yours, so that I can take that away from you" He pushed the blade into my back.

I felt his sword pierce through my skin, feeling the pain as well as the coldness of the blade enter my body. Hearing him laugh at my moans, he pulled it out; blood spilled on the snowy ground and some running down on my cargos pants. Memoires of my life, friends, and family flashed in front of me. I saw my father, uncle, aunty, my two cousins that were like sisters to me and my cousin Ichigo.

"_Hey Kahi, well welcome to this family; so you are our new daughter now. Don't forget to come to us if you need anything. The meaning of you name is a star, that will always shine brightly against all odds. You are now a very important part of our family; and I just know that you will be something for this world to come."_

"_I never had a sister before, so this means I'm your older brother. I'm Ichigo; try and say my name I-c-h-i-g-o… Don't worry; I'll protect you, just like an older brother should. All you need to do is tell me what is wrong, and I will be there standing by your side; don't you ever forget that!"_

"_I love you so much… We all do! You are our light that will never go out, sister."_

"_Cool I want to play soccer too; I want to be just like you; you are my hero!"_

"_Kahi, don't listen to the others. You know that you are a part of this family so be yourself; think for yourself; and never let go on of what a lovely daughter, sister or person you are... Never keep out other people's opinions. Take them in mind what they say and follow, and based on their thoughts, make your own. That's what being a captain is about Kahi. Yes I can see it right now… captain Kahi Kurosaki, and guess what?..."_

"_At this rate you're going to get us all killed; now it's my turn"_ spoke the inner hollow, taking over. I didn't know what was happening, or who was winning, as the darkness took over me.

….

"…_If you do become a captain you can do all sorts of amazing things for other people... Yes Kahi you can also protect your family and friends…"_

….

I found myself standing in a middle of a meadow. There was a white sea of snow in front of me. So many troubled memories had risen from the waves, with tears streamed down my face. The worst of all was my father, seeing him after so many years. I found my hands grabbing my head. "I hate you, father, I hate you! Why did you leave me? Why did you never came home? Am I a terrible daughter? You couldn't be around me, I felt that time itself froze each time I saw you. Why? Damn it, why?"

"_Look Kahi, isn't pretty" spoke my aunty as we continued to walk home from the shops._

I froze as another memory rose from the sea, seeing a smaller vision of me and Ichigo's mother.

"_I guess it is…" I said pulling the coat over my chest; feeling the freezing wind howl against my body, as if icicles were stabbing me. She stopped, and looked at me with that smile she always had. A smile that made me feel safe and warm. _

'_Why is she smiling here? It's so cold' I wondered trying to understand more about her. She was someone special, who I could feel happy with. Someone who understands me and I could talk too._

"_Aunty, what's wrong?" I asked as the shopping bags dropped from my gloved hands on to the snowy ground. I felt her hands running though my black hair, giggling at my reaction. _

"_Nothing's wrong, dear...although what you said was very funny; it reminded me of what Ichigo said to me once. Let me ask you a question. Now you don't have to answer my straight away. Why do you think snow falls?"_

My arms dropped to my sides as I felt everything vanished; tears were still falling…not because I was upset. I had to keep on fighting.

"What the hell am I doing?" I thought aloud. I felt my spiritual pressure climb as I pulled myself out of the surrounding darkness.

"This one's mine and only my fight" I growled at the hollow inside. The stranger stood froze in front of me, with a wide smile. I griped harder on my zanpakuto as the blue light glowed more brightly. I felt more power flowing though my veins; glanced at the weaponed he holds 'is that a zan-'

"So you are going to fight? Or are you going to run away with your tail between your legs like a scared puppy dog?" He moved as I charged at him. Our zanpakuto's meet and steam arose from each hit. For five minutes nothing happened, still our zanpakuto clashed at each other as the howl of the wind picked up.

We broke up facing each other

"Howl Zenhutzo!" I commanded as my Zanpakuto shined. The blue wolf appeared again. Then the weather got worse as the snow fell faster, turning into ice crystals and cutting him. Blood spilt on the snowy ground. Slowly, an ice tornado surrounded him.

'This is it; Arrrrrhhhh!" I screamed, moving forward with Zenhutzo.

The tornado broke the ice, sending ice shards everywhere. He stood in the middle with cuts on his body "Damn it you were lucky…" he snickered.

I was about to run forward but the pains on my stomach got worse. I fell to my knees, as another cut had shown up on my arm and poured out blood. This pain was unbelievable, as it started to feel less and less painful feeling him slashing his zanpakuto, all over my body. It got to a stage that there was no pain, only the blissful touch of white snow.

"Kahi…you want to give up? Dying here, of all places, with _your_ blood on his sword. The hollow was right. You don't deserve me; you were a mistake, from right from the beginning. …" his voice echoed in my mind and my heart ached at his hash words.

"_Guess what? You don't have a family and you will never have one! You must have been the reason of your mother's death and the reason your father ran away!" _as another past voice entered.

"No… I was not a mistake, I can't be! Zenhutzo, you told me a long time ago if there was anything I wanted to protect. My answer is I wanted to protect myself, you and hollow, including my family and friends."

I saw Zenhutzo. He smiled at me for the second time in my life of knowing him "Then you know what to do, don't you?"

I found myself lying on the snow, seeing the stranger lying on top of me "What was that? I have to say you don't look well anymore, so that means you don't wanted to fight any more?"

I smiled. He became confused. Now was my advantage!

"Howl Zenhutzo!**"**

I saw the bright blue wolf as a thick layer of mist came covering everything in sight.

I pulled myself to my feet, dragging my zanpakuto along. I fought the pain, limping though the sea of snow. Holding on to my stomach as the blood pour on the snowy ground, feeling the wind blowing though my cuts.

"Puppy where are you?...Ah will I may have to see you next time…if you survive!" His voice gradually faded, along with the mist and snow. I felt like fainting due to the lack of energy I had as well for the ongoing pain. I was going to die, painfully and alone, so why am I so eager to get home? And why do I want to keep on fighting?

Time went as my Zanpakuto disappeared from sight. Blood gradually poured out from my stomach and cuts. I had cuts along my hips, chest, and some on my face. I was going to give up, here on the streets.

"_Your name means a star which shines brightly against all odds."_

My eyes suddenly lifted from the gutter seeing home, as my hand reached for the front door knob.

"No, I can't. Yuzu and Karin can't handle me, not like this" I thought aloud as I glancing up at Ichigo's room. It was decided. Ichigo is the only one to go to. I jumped on the roof top and walked to his window; not even thinking about if Ichigo was in there or not. The lights were off. I opened the window and stepped inside…when suddenly the lights turned on.

"Kahi? What the hell? Have you ever heard of a door…?" he stopped. His face told me what he was thinking, without saying a word. I took another step as I lost my balance on the table and fell, seeing his face full of horror and shock.

I smiled as I fell, seeing so many different faces I didn't even recognize. A red head teenager with marks on his face; a white hair elementary boy. A busty woman; a man with a weird eyebrow; another man with a bold head; and a woman with black short hair.

"KAHI**!**" Ichigo called out as his hands caught me, pulling me into his chest. His eyes saw my arm and the cuts along my body. He looked like a helpless boy, however it soon change to a more pissed off expression.

"Kahi what happened? There's so much… blood" he growled. "Kahi, who did this?" He started to shake me as my eyes started to open, seeing his worried face.

'Thanks goodness his alright' I thought, feeling my eye lids grew heavier every passing second.

"Ichigo, look, her chest!" spoke the black haired woman. Her voice was although it sounded kind and gentle.

She rolled up my top, showing my stomach where a hole was. There was silence in the room, only hearing my cousin cussing under his breath, as he started to shake.

"Ichigo, she needs medical treatment" spoke another; although a male voice this time a lot calmer then the girl.

"Though this is not a normal wound it must have been done by a high level sword." spoke very cold voice.

"The girl is she a friend of yours, Ichigo?" another woman asked.

"Ichigo, thank goodness you're alright; I'm so happy." Tears fell from my face, mixing with the blood.

"Rukia, go get someone. Get Orihime, hurry!" his voice echoed in my head. I felt him placing me on a softer surface.

"I'm alright, silly."

"Who the hell did this to you and why…how? Tell me who did this! I need to know Kahi."

I managed to keep my eyes open; "Ichigo, first I need to know something that has been bugging me for a long time."

"We don't have time for-"

"Ich… I can see spirits, just like you; and I heard… are you a soul reaper?" My eyes closed, feeling coldness of the room; and darkness coved my cousin's face. I could only hear him.

"DAMN IT …KAHI, KAHI!"

I fell into darkness, leaving everything I loved and fought for behind.


End file.
